


Cupidité

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Desire, Human Smaug, Hurt, Injury, Jealous Bilbo, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Poor Bilbo, Possession, Possessive Bilbo, Promises, Rings, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Smauglock, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug, possessive Smaug, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au début, Bilbo pensait qu'il s'agissait de la peur de voir le dragon se tuer. C'était le marché, après tout, mais ce qui empoisonnait le cœur du semi-homme était bien plus noir et profond que ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smaug le terrible

Le dragon était connu pour avoir un caractère difficile, si encore on pouvait discuter avec lui sans se faire manger dans la seconde qui suit quand ses yeux se posaient sur nous. Bilbo avait eu la chance d’être encore en vie, il s'était avoué  lui-même être fasciné par Smaug Le Doré. Si, par intérêt personnel, il avait pu s’approcher plus que son sens de survie ne lui permettait, il aurait passer plus de temps et de minutie à le contempler. Il était terrifiant et fascinant à la fois, le charme naturel que dégageait les dragons avait presque eût le hobbit et c'était avec courage qu'il s’était retenu de dire quoi que ce soit de précis.  
  
C'était donc sans regret, lorsqu'il découvrit Smaug à moitié mort sous forme humanoïde dans la forêt, qu’il l’accueillit chez lui.  
  
On pouvait aussi mettre ça sur le manque d’aventure qu'éprouvait le hobbit ou sur l’excentricité caractéristique des Took. Dans tout les cas même si le dragon avait un caractère pénible, il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à l'avoir fait entrer dans sa vie. Cela l'avait surprit, bien sûr, il y avait été à cause d’une rumeur qui se répandait dans toute le Comté. L'étrangeté l'intéressait plus qu'autre chose, désormais.  
  
En le voyant, il avait tout de suite su. Il l'avait trouvé à terre, ses grandes ailes reposant contre le sol et sa queue d’écailles rougeoyantes s'étalant sur tout le long, il respirait à peine. Pourtant, ça aurait été plausible que ce soit un autre dragon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre aussi d’ailleurs. Mais non, Bilbo savait que c’était lui.  
  
Quelques fleurs caressaient son visage blême, cela semblait être un tableau surréaliste pour le semi-homme. Quand il s'était approché, il en était presque soulagé de voir une ou deux fleurs cramer légèrement. Aussi naturel qu'il était de marcher pour lui, il couvrit le dragon humanoïde de sa veste, aussi petite soit-elle, avec astuce et peine avant de réussir a emmener Smaug dans sa maison.  
  
C'était pourtant, certes, un peu fou. Il s'était dit au final que sa bonté le perdrait un jour, cela finirait en dicton à force ! Mais il n'avait pu laisser ce mythique dragon mourir ainsi, souffrant de tout son être. Il n'était pas aussi buté que les nains ! Bilbo sourit légèrement en pensant à Thorin et la compagnie, il était sûr que personne ne l'aurait laissé faire, s'ils l’avaient su.  
  
Bilbo espéra un instant que l'esprit de Thorin ne l'étrangla pas pour avoir commis pareil geste.  
  
« Je ne suis guère comme vous, après tout. »  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le dragon se rétablissait de son état et le hobbit ne pouvait qu'en être content. Smaug avait été dans l’état le plus piteux qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, ce fier dragon en homme n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux et parler lui demandait plus qu'un grand effort ! Cela le peinait énormément quelque part. Ce n'était pas l’ennemi qu'il avait rencontré la première fois ! Alors il en prit soin et put enfin faire ce qu'il voulait : observer le fascinant dragon ! Sans doute en profitant un peu de l'occasion.  
  
Il n'était plus comme avant, forcément, mais son intérêt pour lui ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté. En homme, Smaug n'en restait pas moins magnifique. Bilbo n'avait pas put se retenir de passer sa petite main dans les cheveux bouclés et sombres du dragon. Oh oui, splendide était le mot. Il n'y avait pas pareil hobbit, nain, homme ou même elfe en ce monde qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui !  
  
Quelque chose était inévitablement attirant chez Smaug. Son visage creusé, son long nez, ses oreilles semblables aux elfes et aux bouts aussi rouge que sa couleur d’antan là où quelques écailles tenaient encore, tout cela le rendait un peu froid, même endormit mais le semi-homme pouvait sentir toute la chaleur que le dragon dégageait rien qu'à son souffle, bien que sa plus grande surprise résida dans les yeux de Smaug; Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cela.  
  
Après bandage, pommade, parfois intervention de sa part avec le peu de connaissance qu'il avait, Bilbo avait fini vite épuisé. Il s'était alors permis de regarder comment allait le brun en posant sa main sur sa joue. Il restait quelques écailles, près de son oreille jusqu'à la moitié de ses joues pour disparaître finalement en un magnifique dégradé ne laissant alors plus que de la peau lisse. Le hobbit caressait du bout du pouce son visage jusqu'au coin de ses yeux et ce fut là, que le dragon les ouvrit.  
  
Dans des gémissements douloureux, mais plus que léger, comme si la fierté l'empêchait de réellement montrer tout son mal, Smaug leva ses paupières lentement, presque lourdement. Bilbo restait aussi figé qu'une statue; C’était bien plus différent que leur première rencontre. Le brun était encore un peu dans le gaz, avec bien moins de force qu'à l'ordinaire mais ses yeux étaient les plus beaux de toute La Terre du Milieu ! On aurait dit qu'ils étaient fait d'or, une magnifique couleur donnant une lueur improbable, mélangé d’une pointe de doux trait orangé faisant penser à son feu. Malheureusement, le hobbit revint plus que rapidement sur terre lorsque le dragon essaya de le mordre à sang, il avait alors redécouvert le caractère de Smaug, loin d'être la personne la plus adorable sur terre ! Si ce n'était même tout l'inverse !  
  
« Pourriez-vous, je vous en prie, arrêtez de me mordre ? Même ce nain était moins buté que vous !  
-...  
-Non que ça soit une compétition sur laquelle est le meilleur à ce jeu-là !  
-...Le monteur de tonneau peut-il me laisssssser mourir ? »  
  
Bilbo fut ainsi une autre découverte qu'il avait presque oublié; la voix du dragon. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait partie du charme naturel des dragons sur les petites créatures telles que lui, quoique tout était petit pour Smaug en temps normal. Dans tout cas, humanisé, sa voix restait toujours aussi grave et lourde, attirante au point que le cœur du pauvre hobbit en rata un battement. Il avait entendu bien des voix, mais celle du dragon restait la plus inoubliable. C'était à se demander comment une voix si lourde et chaude pouvait exister. Elle en avait même une pointe érotique, ce qui était fort perturbant pour le semi-homme. Déjà en dragon, elle résonnait dans tout Erebor. Elle était puissante et imposante, mais plus que tout attrayante. Bilbo en avait frissonné de peur et à la fois de plaisance.  
  
A présent, c'était différent mais pareil à la fois. C’était perturbant aussi mais le hobbit craignait moins la mort dans cette situation, entendre alors la voix de Smaug était plus agréable qu'effrayante. Quoique le semi-homme restait tout de même sur ses gardes. C'était le dragon, loin de se laisser faire, près à le mordre à la moindre occasion. Sa main avait déjà assez souffert ainsi.  
  
Il n'empêchait que Smaug était toujours aussi foutrement arrogant malgré son état. Il était alors même plus difficile de le soigner, puisqu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Au début, Bilbo devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas pensé que le dragon puisse en souffrir, il pensait que la mort était un bien trop grand châtiment. Mais sa bonté l'avait conduit à mettre au sol Smaug, un dragon incapable de se venger et qui avait perdu son trésor, qui ne pouvait plus voler. À avoir un corps qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, dont il ne comprenait pas le sens... C'est alors là qu'il le vu, ce fier dragon plein de vie ne devenir qu'une coquille vide.  
  
Un choc.  
  
Smaug restait le terrible dragon terrifiant pour lui. Le voir en manque de vie si flagrant était et restait marquant. Invraisemblable. Impossible. Mais même sous cette apparence humaine, Bilbo le voyait, reconnaissait bel et bien Smaug. Le voilà à présent qui s'en voulait alors qu'il ne pouvait rien à l'état étrange du dragon. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait rendu humain !  
  
Son obstination de hobbit et ses nombreux soins à guérir sa main qui subissait les coups de dent de Smaug finit par payer du caractère affaiblit du brun, il pu alors s'approcher sans trop de mal bien que petit à petit, le dragon ne prit plus la peine de répondre, ce qui  résulta alors au bout du compte d’ un silence long ainsi qu’interminable.  
  
Parfois, il parlait tout seul pour essayer de le faire réagir, ce qui revenait en réalité à faire prendre au hobbit l'habitude de dire ses pensées haut et fort dans la maison puisque aucune réponse ne lui était rendue. Le soir venu alors, il prenait sa pipe et fumait en compagnie du dragon silencieux. Un moment simple et relaxant après avoir essayé d'obliger Smaug à se nourrir.  
  
« Ils me regardent bizarrement désormais, pas à cause de vous.  
-...  
-Quoi qu'en quelque sorte, si, puisque vous étiez la raison du voyage.  
-...  
-J'ai fais en sorte que personne ne puisse vous voir, mais je peux vous assurer que si mes semblables vous voyaient, ils prendraient peur, eux aussi. »  
  
Bilbo lâcha de la fumée, formant plusieurs cercles. Plus détendu, habitué à la compagnie bien que silencieuse de Smaug. Le dragon, lui, se contentait de toucher le feu de la cheminée avec le bout de sa queue, là encore s'il trouvait le courage pour avoir la force de bouger. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le hobbit de continuer soir après soir de lui parler.  
  
« Ils sont... Mort après vous. »  
  
Smaug tourna et releva la tête vers le hobbit. Bilbo ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Cela faisait réagir le dragon, au moins mais ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il appréciait aborder. Même pas du tout, en dernier recourt, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout.  
  
« Thorin est... Effectivement devenu malade avec la pierre.  
-...  
-Il n'en restait pas moins plus fort que cela.  
-...  
-C'est un orc... Qui l'a tué. »  
  
Bilbo ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de cette conversation. Smaug n'allait pas compatir un seul instant, il le savait. Il attendait une parole mais tout ce qu'obtenu Bilbo ne fut qu'un sourire satisfait du dragon, mauvais et moqueur, ce qui énerva profondément le hobbit. C'était ses amis, après tout ! Une colère bouillonnante monta en lui. Le dragon ne réagit à aucune des autres discutions suivantes, il regardait le feu sans piper mot et le semi-homme n'eut d'autres choix que de continuer son monologue tous les soirs suivants.  
  
Quand il était plus jeune, la pensée d'un dragon était celle d'une puissante créature terrifiante. Ça avait été le cas à sa première rencontre avec Smaug. Il avait été horrifié, prit par la peur de mourir, mais aussi extrêmement fasciné. Il ne pouvait alors croire que l'homme couché à terre recouvert d'un simple drap blanc, les yeux dans le vide, puisse être la même personne ! Il n'entendait plus les remarques vexantes, hautaines qu'il sortait au début. Il se contentait de fixer le feu, perdu dans sa contemplation d’une chose invisible.  
  
Il ne répondait jamais, ou peu. Bilbo parfois, doutait d'avoir entendu un quelconque son de sa part.  
  
C'était beaucoup trop étouffant selon le hobbit, mais il ne trouvait jamais quoi dire qui puisse faire réagir le dragon. Le mangeur de nain voulait mourir, le semi-homme le sentait dans chaque pore de sa peau. Peut-être valait-il mieux ? Après tout, il avait détruit tant de nombreuses vies... Mais jamais il ne succomba à cette pensée. Il voulait le sauver, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait recueilli. Le dragon n'avait tué aucun nain de la compagnie, il ne pouvait pas le haïr pour leurs morts. Au fond, il détestait cette pensée qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir à Smaug d'avoir brûlé Lacville. Oh, non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il se blâmait lui-même pour ça. Ils n'auraient jamais dû le déranger. À quoi fallait-il s'attendre ? Ils avaient été bien naïfs ! Non, il n'en voulait pas au dragon mais à lui-même.  
  
Dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de son bandage et ne remarqua pas les observations de Smaug à son égard. Ne pu alors voir si c'était un regard noir, meurtrier -parce qu'il fallait bien se dire que le dragon était plus intéressé par le goût du hobbit que celui des nains qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur- ou simplement de la curiosité à l'égard de Bilbo Baggins. Le seul hobbit qu'il n'aie jamais vu.


	2. Promesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, un mois après ! J'ai appris avec plaisir que c'était bien lu ! Du coup, j'étais booster pour le finir, surtout par ma adorable Watsy qui l'attendait aussi ! Si c'est apprécié n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir si des personnes lises ! Ou même un kudo si vous ne savez pas quoi dire !

Bilbo aimait le calme, le silence. C’était quelque chose qu’il appréciait énormément mais il lui manquait d’entendre certains bruits. Une discussion aurait pu être intéressante, n’importe quoi qui puisse le sortir de son subconscient comme Gandalf… Il ne s’en sentit pas mieux en y pensant non plus. Oui, Bilbo Baggin aimait son silence, mais à présent le bruit lui manquait quelque peu. Alors que Smaug se taise, son seul espoir d’un peu de parole, le déçu assez.

Les jours suivants, le silence fût toujours maître dans sa maison. Au final, peut-être que l'air pensif du dragon l'avait contaminé car Bilbo se mettait à réfléchir à tout ce qui était passé après à peine un an de voyage. Il avait pourtant réussi à ne plus y penser, pas autant qu'au début en tout cas et le voilà revenu à la case départ !

Assis sur son fauteuil alors que le dragon était couché à terre en fixant le feu (non que le hobbit ne lui aille pas proposé de s’asseoir sur un meuble confortable), le semi-homme fumait sa pipe et lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il n'aimait pas repenser à tout ça, aux trois nains particulièrement car leur souvenirs en était plus douloureux, même s'il lui arrivait de sourire en repensant au bêtise que pouvait faire Kili et Fili réunit. Il était irrévocablement en manque d'aventure...

« Le voleur des ombres est-il décidé à me laisser mourir ? »

Bilbo s'étouffa en avalant la fumée sous la voix soudaine de Smaug. Il lui fallu un moment avant de reprendre sa respiration, il ne parlait plus depuis des jours et là, sans prévenir…! Les sautes d'humeur du dragon étaient dangereuses, pensa-t-il aussitôt ! Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense guère que c'est la meilleure des solutions pour vous.  
-Car le petit voleur le sait mieux que moi ? »

Le hobbit se remit droit comme un i. La voix agacée du dragon le terrifiait plus qu'il ne pensait encore, cependant sa voix avait quelque chose d'irrévocablement amère, qu’aucun dragon ne semblait pouvoir posséder. Smaug était la colère, l’avarice, l’arrogance et pas un quelconque sentiment de tristesse ! L’ancien dragon mit ses mains à terre et poussa dessus pour s'aider à se relever. Une fois assis, sa longue queue rougeoyante se glissa autour de lui, formant presque un cercle alors que le drap qui le recouvrait tombait légèrement, montrant la peau nue de son épaule plus que blanche. Il restait quelques écailles, mais elles étaient si fines, presque invisibles que cela ressemblait plus à une illusion qu’autre chose. Smaug fixait Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils, il était en colère.

C’était une chose qui semblait rester naturellement chez lui. La peur qu’il inspirait face à sa fureur. Bilbo se sentait fusillé par le regard noir que lui lançait le dragon. Les yeux plissés, la mâchoire plus que serré, Smaug se pencha presque vers le semi-homme.

« Tu n'as nullement idée de ce que je ressens, Hobbit. Ce corps est mou, un simple morceau de bois pourrait m'arracher de la peau !  
-Je-je ne prétendrais jamais cela, ô Smaug le Terrible. »

Stupide habitude ! Bilbo se traita d'imbécile aussitôt. Le dragon ne sembla pas apprécier, sans doute croyait-il à présent que Bilbo se fichait de lui. C’était loin d'être le cas, mais le lui faire comprendre était une autre histoire ! Dragon, certes, mais inutilement têtu aussi ! Et puis quelque chose d'autre interpella le hobbit. « Ressentir »; c'était un terme qui qualifiait étrangement l'homme qui était devant lui. C'était vrai, sous ce corps, cette chair, se cachait un cœur qui battait comme le sien. Smaug était peut-être une créature mythique mais il ressentait des sentiments comme lui –exclusivement colérique habituellement- et ce qu'il pouvait penser serra le coeur de Bilbo. Alors il ajouta, bien décidé à tourner cette conversation à leurs bon avantage.

« Vous n'êtes une créature ni anodine ni simple d'esprit, vous êtes plus fort que cela et la mort ne vous sied guère ainsi. Est-ce là du moins mon humble avis.  
-Tu es bon parleur, petit voleur. »

Bilbo le gratifia d'un sourire polit. Le dragon semblait chercher quelque chose dans son regard; un mensonge, une faiblesse, une opportunité ? Quoi qu'il en était, le semi-homme ne perdu pas le fil de sa conversation. Il voulait aider Smaug, il l'avait décidé et foi de Touque, il s'y tiendrait ! Bilbo était à présent persuadé que son manque d’aventure lui avait amené à faire ce genre de chose. Mais qui pouvait-il ? L’on ne pouvait redevenir « normal » après tant d’évènements et de morts…

« Je vous propose un marché, bien entendu; vous êtes maître de décider si cela vous plaît ou non.  
-C'est évident ! » Siffla le dragon.  
« Oui, en effet. » Soupira-t-il. « Restez donc ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétablit. Lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux alors vous serez libre de faire le choix qui vous semble le plus juste à votre égard, je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

Smaug sembla peser le pour et le contre. En réalité, le dragon n'avait pas grand choix. Il n'avait pas assez de forcer pour repousser le semi-homme  et avait un instinct de survie un peu trop coriace à son goût. Pourtant, il était plus que fier même alors qu'il était encore un peu dans un état lamentable ! Bombant le torse, l'air le plus noble qu'il pouvait prendre et la voix si arrogante qu'on était en droit de se demander s'il y avait plus hautain sur cette terre que lui, il répondu à sa manière.

« Je ne crois guère aux promesses. En rien, en fait. Si je le faisais, j'en serais... Mort bien plus rapidement. »

Bilbo dû contenir son soupire exaspéré pour ne pas mettre l'homme en face de lui plus en colère. Qu'est-ce que ce dragon pouvait être buté ! Le hobbit essaya de garder un ton neutre, il avait appris à ne pas jouer de taquinerie avec un dragon encore en vie ! Même faible, il ne retenterait pas le jeu ! Et Thorin avait été un bon exemple ou l’incarnation de la mauvaise foi, pour savoir quoi dire quand la personne était si butée, il n’y avait rien d'autre à faire.

  
« C'est compréhensible... » Soudain une lueur ingénieuse traversa son regard. « Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas là ce que vous souhaitez à présent ? Dans les deux cas, confiance ou pas, vous en serez gagnant. »  
  
Le dragon eût l'air quelque peu surprit car il ne répondit pas directement et regarda le semi-homme dans un moment de flottement. Un retour au silence que le hobbit n’accueillit pas, même quelques minutes, avec grand plaisir. Heureusement pour lui, le caractère de Smaug, à toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot, coupa le silence soudain qu'il avait installé lui-même.  
  
« Je peux le sentir, l'entendre si l'on me ment.  
-Ai-je l'air de vous mentir ? » S'obstina-t-il.  
« ...Non, en effet. Cependant, ce que je perçois ne reste pas des plus fiables. » Avoua Smaug tout en grimaçant, comme si le dire lui faisait mal. « Les efforts du voleur des ombres seront vains.  
-Je prend cela en considération. Votre réponse ? Si vous voulez bien me la do-... soumettre ? »  
  
Le semi-homme manquait de calme et de patience. Il fallait choisir ses mots avec soins et il avait presque raté. Bien sûr que non, Smaug ne donnerait rien ! Si Bilbo le trouvait têtu, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai ! Comment pouvait-on essayer de faire accepter sa demande d'une telle manière ? Oui, le cambrioleur parlait décidément bien ! Mais le dragon n'était pour autant pas dupe ! Quand bien même, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bilbo ne changeait pas d'avis. Personne, heureusement d'ailleurs, ne le traitait avec bonté. Avec peur et respect, provocation, larme... Mais une véritable gentillesse ? C'était de la folie ! Suicidaire ! A présent, coincé sous cette forme, il trouvait cela bizarre au point qu'il murmura presque sans le vouloir.  
  
« Étrange.... Étrange petit voleur... »  
Bilbo se mit à rire de bon cœur, léger mais sincère. « -En effet, je ne suis guère qualifié pour être un hobbit ''normal''. C'est mieux, non ? Être banal est fort ennuyant.  
-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je n'ai jamais été hobbit ! Et je ne le veux guère ! Cette ''prison'' m'est déjà assez fort humiliante ! » Smaug fixa le semi-homme, détaillant la créature devant lui avant de continuer. « Très bien. Cela me va.  
-Vraiment ? » S'exclama-t-il. « J'en suis fort ravi. C'est d'accord, ainsi donc ! »  
  
Bilbo tendu la main au brun mais celui-ci la regarda comme de la nourriture peu fraîche, vexante pour le semi-homme d'abord puis compréhensif devant l'air incompris de Smaug. En effet, il n'avait pas dû serrer de poignée de mains sans doute, non peut-être même plus que certainement, avant ce jour. Alors il voulut s'amuser un peu et tendis son petit doigt. C’était plus simple pour commencer, non ?  
  
« C'est pour conclure officiellement notre accord. Faites de même, je vais vous montrez.  
-...Le petit voleur a intérêt à ne pas se jouer de moi. » Rétorqua-t-il en tendant son auriculaire.  
  
Le hobbit attrapa le petit doigt du dragon avec le sien en souriant, l'air satisfait mais toujours en étant léger. Il bougea sa main et celle de Smaug de haut en bas très doucement tout en expliquant que cela montrait l'accord établit par les deux partis. C'était surtout un geste pour les promesses d’ enfants mais Bilbo n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer tous les détails après tout. Il lâcha le dragon et décida de se lever de son siège.  
  
« Je ne me le permettrais pas. Bien, puisque cela est fait et que vous êtes donc prêt à ne plus vous débattre pour mourir, je pense que cela mérite un bon repas digne de ce jour ! Je vais sortir la plus grosse part de viande, cela vous dit ?  
-Il vaut mieux. Si le voleur des ombres espère que je n'aille pas dans l'endroit où il stock la nourriture car je ne m'en sentirais pas repu.  
-...Très bien. » Soupira-t-il.  
  
Bilbo se retourna en direction du garde-manger, levant au passage les yeux au ciel parce que le hobbit en lui ne pouvait s'agacer ou faire des mises en gardes. Toujours le dernier mot, hein ? Oui, vivre avec le dragon n'était pas de tout repos mais ça allait sans doute être beaucoup plus vivable à présent !  
  
Heureusement, Smaug n'allait pas fouiller sa nourriture, non que le semi-homme s'en vantait mais il était plutôt bon cuisinier ! En tout cas, assez pour satisfaire le dragon. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup pour l'instant mais avalait plus que lui, la différence était que Bilbo prenait bien plus de fois de déjeuner mais la quantité au final revenait la même. Au moins, il se retenait -pour l'instant- de lui prendre sa nourriture sans sa permission, de dévaliser tout son garde-manger et sa belle vaisselle, pas comme certains ! Oui, il arrivait parfois au hobbit de jeter des regards au plafond comme si quelqu'un pouvait entendre ses pensées.  
  
Si l'étape de la nourriture semblait basique, celle de marcher aurait pu l'être tout autant... Si Smaug avait déjà marché dans sa vie. Oh, il pouvait voler et ramper mais marcher avec deux jambes ? Au vu de l'état des jambes du dragon lorsqu'il avait rampé, Bilbo se doutait que celui-ci avait plus embrassé la terre qu'autre chose. Allez savoir comment Smaug avait fait pour arriver si loin ! Enfin, c'était une question qui s'ajoutait au « comment est-il devenu un homme ? »; des questions qui risquerait de rester sans réponse d'ailleurs.  
  
Le semi-homme soupira encore avant de regarder Smaug, pratiquement recroquevillé sur le sol près de la cheminé éteinte. Si le feu avait été allumé, le dragon en aurait presque eu le nez dedans. Une idée lui venu afin de l'occuper plus tard, pour l'instant le faire bouger était important. Le brun dormait à poings fermés et de tout ce qu'on pouvait s'imaginer, voir le mangeur de nains terrifiant être endormit dans un sommeil si paisible et innocent était si étrange que Bilbo se demanda si c'était vraiment le dragon.  
  
Il était fort impressionnant de le voir dormir. Le dragon ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, sa respiration était basse, mais rien d’alarmant non plus. Il était beau, tout simplement magnifique avec toujours cet air digne au visage. Bilbo sourit. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l’air arrogant même endormit ? Incroyable ! Le hobbit hésita quelques instants mais ne put résister très longtemps à son envie de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de Smaug. C'était tellement doux ! Il ne lui dirait pas, bien entendu, mais c'était si surprenant qu'il ne se lassait pas de passer ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes et de masser son crâne légèrement. Bilbo souriait, il souriait bien trop bêtement d'ailleurs ! Quelque chose d'effroyable montait en lui; il ne savait pas quoi mais ça n'était pas bon. Non. Une sorte de malaise le prit et puis soudainement, il pensa à son anneau.  
  
Où était-il !? Son précieux !? Son anneau !? A lui ?! Le semi-homme paniqua un instant avant que sa seule main libre ne retrouve son précieux trésor dans sa poche. Il en soupira, soulagé. Le dragon se mit alors à gémir comme si le hobbit qui venait de simplement effleurer des doigts l'anneau, réveillait instantanément l'homme en face de lui mais ce qui restait le plus étonnant, c'était sa petite main qui n'avait pas lâché les cheveux bruns de Smaug et qu'il retira alors aussi vite qu'il le pu. Trop tard, sans doute, car le dragon passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme s'il avait quelque chose sur la tête. Oui, en effet, il avait eu quelque chose; la main du semi-homme.  
  
« Pourquoi... Le petit voleur fait-il ceeeela ?  
-Heu... Eh bie- »  
  
Bilbo ne termina pas sa phrase et eut plutôt un hoquet de surprise en voyant la grande main de Smaug s'approcher et se déposer à plat sur ses cheveux caramel à lui. Ça faisait des années que plus personne ne lui faisait ça. C'était quand il était enfant ! Mais la main de Smaug n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa mère. Elle était ferme, dure et simplement posée sans le moindre sentiment. Elle était simplement posée là, au point que le hobbit avait quelques-unes de ses boucles en plein dans son champs de vision.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas...  
-Pas comme cela, Smaug. » Il hésita avant de relever doucement ses bras et attraper la main du dragon. « Permettez-moi ? »  
  
Le semi-homme attendu que le brun lui offre un accord quelconque, qu'il fit par un hochement de tête, très léger cependant. Bilbo retira alors la main de Smaug et la passa plus doucement et mieux entre ses cheveux, c'était beaucoup plus doux et ça avait... Quelque chose de chaleureux, pourtant il le lâcha rapidement parce que c'était bien trop étrange et qu'il s'en sentait gêné. Ce n'était plus un enfant ! Mais avait-il vraiment le droit de dire cela quand lui-même avait fait pareil au dragon ? Pas vraiment. Le dragon retira sa main, pas plus convaincu que ça et Bilbo n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expliquer pareil geste alors il se racla la gorge et changea de ton, plus sérieux.  
  
« Je pense que vous faire marcher est une bonne idée. C'est en tout cas ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui.  
-Marcher... ?  
-Oui. Faire un peu d’exercice ferait du bien à votre corps et vous n’avez jamais vraiment marché ainsi... n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien évidemment ! » Smaug haussa le ton, en colère par l'hésitation et l'insinuation du hobbit. « Par quel autre occasion aurai-je pu faire cela avec un corps si ridicule et faible ?!  
-Vous avez raison, oui, pardonnez-moi. »  
  
Debout, Bilbo tendit sa main vers le dragon mais celui-ci la refusa aussitôt. Sec et redevenu insensible. Enfin, il l’était depuis le début, insensible, mais endormit il donnait tout un autre air. Le hobbit fut pris alors entre deux sentiments, l’un; l’amusement qu’il tentait de cacher pour ne pas se faire griller, voir Smaug essayé de se lever seul et l’autre; l’effroi de voir ses vases ou sa table renversés parce que le dragon cherchait sur quoi s’appuyer ! Bilbo ne put que regarder sa pauvre table griffé par la main du brun, il y mettait tout son poids, un craquement se fit entendre mais quand le hobbit voulut s’approcher, Smaug grogna. Alors il recula d’un pas par dépit. Sa pauvre table bon sang !  
  
L’ancien dragon se tenait à présent à la cheminée et Bilbo était sûr de n’avoir jamais vu quelqu’un trembler autant des jambes ! C’était on ne plus drôle, le semi-homme fit un simple mouvement du nez, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Très mauvaise idée. Après quelques minutes, le brun arrivait enfin à se stabiliser. Il fallait bouger à présent, ce qui n’était pas non plus chose acquise. Bilbo laissa le temps au dragon qui semblait observer ses jambes, ce qui fit descendre le regard du hobbit vers le bas… Et remonter aussitôt ! Il allait devoir trouver des vêtements et vite ! Il en avait presque oublié que Smaug était complétement nu !  
Le brun avait repris assez de force pour tenir debout même si ce n’était pas des plus facile. Il n’avait pas un corps chétif non plus, des blessures, des griffes et des entailles parcouraient son corps. Comparer au hobbit, il était bien plus pâle mais l’on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas un beau corps. S’il était en pleine forme, sans doute serait-ce aussi égal que le magnifique dragon qu’il avait été. Bilbo sorti rapidement de sa rêverie quand il entendit Smaug grogner.  
  
« Que suis-je… Censé faire ?! »  
  
Le hobbit toussa en reprenant ses esprits. Il avait délaissé l’ancien dragon pour l’observer… Assez ridicule !  Voyant Smaug commencer à s’énerver, râlant sur le fait que marcher à quatre jambes était plus pratique et logique –ça ne l’était pas, mais Bilbo ne se voyait pas le contredire-. Il faisait des signes pour tenter de le calmer sans employer le mot « calme » , pire chose à faire s’il voulait que Smaug le soit.  
  
« Voyons, respirez ! Avancez doucement, pas besoin de se presser ! Un pas puis l’autre.  
-C’esssst inutilement compliqué ! »  
  
Le lézard bougea d’un pas, loin d’être convaincu des pauvres arguments du monteur de tonneau pour l’aider. Il grimaça quand il posa son pied à terre, manqua de tomber, alors que Bilbo avança d’un pas vers lui pour l’aider en cas de besoin. Mais Smaug loin d’être d’une grande patience, en réalité c’était tout l’inverse même, ne prit pas le temps de laisser son pied reposer et avança encore. Bilbo se précipita pour le rattraper dans la foulé en voyant le dragon perdre l’équilibre, mais Smaug lui tomba  dessus d’un coup. Le pauvre hobbit se retrouva alors tout aplatit sous le poids de l’ancien dragon et il fallait le dire : ce n’était pas des plus agréable ! Il n’était pas léger ! Deux fois son poids puisqu’il ressemblait à un homme ! Le brun claqua sa langue contre ses dents tandis que le semi-homme gigotait pour reprendre de l’air.  
  
« Ce n’est pas gagné… » Souffla le pauvre hobbit tout écrasé


	3. Cadeau

La notion de marche ne semblait pas convenir à Smaug, puisque celui-ci prenait plus souvent la position nommé "de la grenouille" par Bilbo, que de se tenir debout. Le hobbit avait laissé tomber, après plusieurs tentatives peine perdu, de le faire marcher comme tout le monde... Cela ne semblait pas gêné étonnamment le dragon de rester toutes la journée accroupis de la même manière. Son corps était à présent celui d'un homme, aux oreilles aussi pointues qu'un elfe, mais sa simple prestance montrait en lui tout l'animal prestigieux qu'il était.  
   
Bilbo parfois, l'oubliait. Smaug n'était pas un être vivant comme lui, mais un dragon. Bien sûr, il avait -si comparaison devait être fait- le niveau d'intelligence d'un elfe, la fourberie d'un homme et l'avidité de _certains_ hobbits. La cruauté quant à elle revenait des orcs, mais les dragons dans ce domaine étaient naturellement doués. Bilbo ne savait alors plus comment le traiter dans certains moments. A ses yeux, plus le temps passait aussi lentement que possible, plus il lui paraissait humain... Oh, avec un caractère épouvantable ! Smaug râlait au plus souvent du temps, la colère était la seule émotion qui ressortait presque constamment et il restait là, à paresser toute la journée ! Mais il n'en restait pas moins que le hobbit le prenait en affection plus qu'il ne se l'aurait cru capable.  
   
C'était donc ainsi que le voleur des ombres s'était mis en tête d'essayer d'émettre un sourire sur ce regard brulant de haine. Bilbo ne voulait pas voir un rictus étiré les lèvres du dragon, ni un ricanement. Il voulait quelque chose de plus vrai et sincère. Il acheta le meilleur bois qu'il trouva et tailla dedans pendant cinq jours et cinq nuits. Entre les repas pour Smaug et l'entretien de sa maison -qui consistait parfois a éloigné les hobbits gêneurs- il trouva tout de même le temps pour travail sur son nouveau projet.  
  
Le lézard n'était en réalité pas si contraignant que ça, il gardait toujours le même rituel : allumé la cheminer et regarder le feu. C'était aussi cette vue que lui donnait Smaug qui poussait Bilbo à travailler plus dur et minutieusement. Le dragon regardait les flammes comme à l'attente de quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Quand ses yeux se posaient sur toutes ces couleurs rougeoyantes et ses nuances, il n'y avait pas l'envie de mourir, c'était tout autre chose. Comme s'il partait loin, très loin d'ici, dans un endroit que Bilbo ne pouvait atteindre. Ce que voyait le hobbit, percevait du feu, était la chaleur, la destruction et la douleur, mais pour Smaug c'était de la fascination et de l'adoration, quelque chose qui pouvait être bien plus qu'autre chose que de la souffrance.  
  
Il arrivait parfois que le dragon tente de mettre sa main au feu. La première fois, il en grogna de douleur. Bilbo s'était alors dépêcher d'apporter un sceau d'eau pour y mettre la main brûlée de Smaug. Rien que de le dire, c'était peu naturel : Smaug brûlé ! Un dragon cracheur de feu, qui se retrouvait humain et blessé par du feu ! Mais ce fut là que le hobbit le vu. Si lui, aurait maudit le feu, Smaug regardait les flammes comme s'ils l'avaient rejeté. Il en eut mal au cœur. Le dragon avait plus d'une palette de sentiment toutes différentes et aussi grande que les siennes. Il n'avait plus de rôle à tenir, plus de grand dragon mangeur de nain, plus... Rien. Par pitié ou par affection, peu importe, Bilbo voulu lui remonter le morale de toutes les manières possibles.  
  
Le temps de soigner la nouvelle blessure de Smaug, le hobbit revenu avec une bougie, ce qui avait étonné on ne peut plus le dragon. Bilbo fit des gestes lents pour ne pas inquiéter le dragon ou qu'il se méfie de lui. Smaug n'avait pas peur du feu, et il le savait, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas hésité à s'approcher ainsi et a allumé la petite bougie. Prenant naturellement la main de Smaug vers elle, il grogna et se dégagea de la main du hobbit. Bilbo n'en fit rien et lui sourit aussi rassurant pouvait-il.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je montre en premier, si cela apaise.  
-...En premier ? »  
  
Bilbo montra son index à Smaug pour qu'il le regarde faire et passa son doigt sur le bout de la flamme. Une, deux, trois, quatre fois, montrant qu'il n'en ressentait rien et n'en n'était pas brûlé. Smaug bougea alors sa queue de gauche à droite tel un petit animal, ce qui fit glousser le semi-homme qui essayait de s'en cacher encore.  
  
« Je veux toucher ! » Ordonna le dragon  
« Je m'en doute. » Sourit tendrement Bilbo  
  
Smaug voulu précipiter sa main, mais le monteur-de-tonneau l'arrêta aussitôt. Expliquant les parties différentes que composaient les flammes. Le dragon s'y connaissait en feu, c'était indéniable, mais il n'en savait pas tous les effets par rapport aux autres êtres vivants. Alors il lui expliqua que si son doigt n'y restait pas longtemps, qu'il n'approchait pas l'intérieur, il ne pouvait pas se brûler.  
  
Bilbo prit doucement la main de Smaug dans la sienne. Elle était plus grande et blanche que lui. Par reflexe et par naturel, leur main se mirent paume contre paume, pouvant voir la différence flagrante de taille entre eux. Les doigts de Bilbo étaient plus rugueux tandis que ceux du dragon plus lisse. Soudain, Smaug entrelaça ses doigtes entres ceux du hobbit et referma son emprise tandis que Bilbo gardait les siens complètement droit, prit par surprise et par la force du lézard qui le tenait loin de la délicatesse et de la douceur. Smaug semblait comme... étonné ? Captif, plutôt.  
  
« Moins fort... » Se plaignait le semi-homme  
« C'essssst la première fois... Que je peux faire pareil chose...  
 -Est-ce dérangeant ?  
-...Ceeeela est étrange... Ssssi... Petit... Ssssi fragile.»  
  
A aucun moment, Bilbo ne referma ses doigts contre la main de Smaug. Ils restaient là, étendus, droit jusqu'à ce que Smaug retire sa main. Le hobbit alors en profita pour lui tenir le bout de la main sur le côté et l'amener jusqu'à la bougie pour passer sur le haut des flammes plusieurs fois de suite.  
  
Le dragon sembla ravit, car il continua une fois que le voleur des ombres se releva pour repartir s'occuper de ses propres affaires. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait Smaug. Il restait devant le feu de la cheminé, passant ses doigts comme s'il était capable de pouvoir maitriser de nouveau les flammes. Bilbo, parfois, aimait le regarder faire.  
  
Ils avaient à présent plus de conversation qu'avant. Au grand plaisir du hobbit ! Les conversations étaient moins ennuyeuses qu'avec les siens. Smaug connaissait et avait vu tant de chose ! Bien entendu savoir le nombre de victime du dragon ne lui faisait pas plaisir et Bilbo, toujours, prenait courage pour montrer sa colère face à ces horreurs dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'histoire.  
  
C'était ce qui en général coupait leur conversation. Bilbo était pris d'un peu trop de colère pour que cela soit normal et en effet, il y avait bien quelque chose derrière. Son voyage, les nains, la mort, les sacrifices, la haine, ce qu'il en avait plus perdu que gagné... Oui, aujourd'hui en manque d'aventure, riche, mais ayant perdu des amis. Smaug alors finissait par grogner et se refermer sur lui-même sans un regard pour le semi-homme.  
  
Il y avait cependant des cas, où c'était l'inverse. Lorsque le hobbit semblait travailler dur à sa tache inconnue, Smaug l'observait du coin de l'œil. C'était une vision différente de la première fois où il l'avait vu. Plus souriant. Amical aussi. Forcément, il ne pouvait plus le manger. Quoi qu'il avait tenté de le mordre tout de même...  
  
« Il y a des hobbits... Qui ont presque la même odeur que toi, petit voleur.  
-Vou-Vous arrivez à sentir les miens, rien qu'en restant ici ?!  
-Evidement ! » Se vexa Smaug avant de reprendre plus arrogant et fier « Mon odorat est sans faille ! Comme le fait que l'une de ces pièces sent le nain, l'or et... Quelque chose de bien trop puissant pour toi, monteur-de-tonneau. »  
  
Bilbo sentir le regard brûlant et inquisiteur de Smaug à son sujet. Comprenant, sans vraiment le vouloir ce que le dragon insinuait, il avait inconsciemment mis la main dans sa poche pour toucher son anneau. Smaug grogna, eu presque un mouvement de recul comme s'il ne voulait pas s'approcher de ce qu'il y avait dans sa poche. Etrange pour un dragon qui convoitait de l'or... Bilbo se racla la gorge, après un mouvement de nez particulier.  
  
« Quoi qu'il en soit... C'est formidable, cet odorat si exceptionnel ! Il se peut que d'autre chose vous revienne.  
-...  
-En ce qui concerne l'odeur familière... Vous avez dû sentir ma famille. » Soupira-t-il exaspéré  
« ...Famille ?  
-Des cousins, par exemple. Vous n'en avez pas ?  
-Non, n'avons pas le même concept. » Se moqua le dragon. « Un de plus, rien de moins. Voilà ce que je sssuis. Bien qu'à cette époque, rare est sssans doute le mot le plus approprié.   
-Vous n'êtes pas triste, sans... eux ?  
-Sssans mon or plutôt. » Grogna le lézard  
  
Smaug ouvrit sa main pour montrer une pierre précieuse la lançant et la rattrapant comme un vulgaire caillou, il nargua presque le semi-homme avec son sourire narquois. Bilbo alors, s'enfonça dans son siège, s'arrêtant de respirer pendant une seconde. Avec le temps, le hobbit commençait à comprendre ce genre de regard.  
  
« Tu me l'as pris, petit voleur. N'essst-ce pas ? Je le sens. Plus que n'importe quoi, je sssens _mon_ or. Elle a une odeur encore plus particulière qu'une autre. Je le ssssais.  
-E-Eh bien...  
-Tu as donc bien eu ta part du marché. »

Bilbo pensa que le dragon partirait dans une colère noir, dans le pire des cas, tenterait de le mordre même dans l’état où il était, mais il ne fit rien. Juste un sourire moqueur peu rassurant et un silence pesant d’irritation. Le voleur des ombres ne perdu pas alors de temps pour se lever, s’excuser et sortir de la maison. Ne savait-on jamais qu’il change d’avis ! Et puis de toute manière, il devait sortir, ça tombait bien… En quelque sorte.

Dehors, Bilbo se rendit quelques mètres plus bas, au marché, pour aller récupérer les vêtements qu’il avait commandés pour le dragon. Bien sûr, il n’avait pas précisé pourquoi ni pour qui au vendeur. Et prendre les mesures de Smaug endormit n’avait pas été facile. Le semi-homme en soupira rien que d’y penser. Le dragon ne se laissait vraiment pas faire ! Pourtant, par tous les Valar, le lézard semblait détesté avoir la peau nue ! Alors le couvrir n’aurait pas dû poser de problème, s’il n’avait pas pensé que Smaug prendrait mal de savoir quelle taille il avait à présent comparé à avant… Le monteur-de-tonneau se surprit pourtant à pouffer légèrement de rire. La tête de Smaug valait son pesant d’or ! Se sentant, quelque part, chanceux de pouvoir voir cela.

Bilbo avait voulu prendre des vêtements fabriqué par les elfes -il avait assez d’argent pour ça- mais peu de chance que le dragon apprécie ce genre d’attention. Si les vêtements elfique étaient confortable et plus que de qualité, l’odeur y était fortement imprégné. Et Bilbo ne pensait pas que sentir l’odeur des elfes soit une excellente idée pour Smaug. Bien qu’à présent humain, ça ne devait pas donner le même effet… Il ne prit pas le risque. Des vêtements d’homme pouvaient aussi faire parfaitement l’affaire ! Et il aurait plus facile pour y couper et coudre les trous nécessaire pour les ailes et la queue du lézard.

Le voleur des ombres fit mine de ne pas entendre les commentaires des autres hobbits ; « Trop d’argent ? Anormale ! Excentrique ! Comment avait-il fait ?! Et pour qui était ces vêtements ?! » Bilbo détestait les commérages, mais serra des dents. Il se savait capable de gaffer sans le vouloir et il ne le voulait pas. Vraiment pas… C’était comme si quelque chose en lui le poussait, plus que l’intimité du dragon, à garder cela secret. Pour lui. A lui… Peut-être avaient-ils raisons au final et qu’il devenait fou !

Continuant ses courses tant qu’il y était, il profita de l’air frais de La Comté. Il ne sortait plus aussi souvent qu’avant, même pour s’assoir simplement dans son jardin. Il avait tendance à surveiller Smaug plus qu’il ne le croyait et à faire déguerpir les curieux. Que des hobbits avares ! Ils entendaient parler de trésor, et certains rappliquaient, pire, sa famille voulait y mettre le bout de son nez. L’idée que le dragon crame les cheveux de Lobelia lui plaisait, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire et essayerait certainement de la manger plus qu’autre chose… Et quand bien même il la détestait profondément, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort non plus. Enfin, peut-être un peu.

Le hobbit ne revenu qu’en fin d’après-midi. Le temps de préparer le dîner, de manger et de finir les finitions de son petit projet secret pour le mi-homme mi-dragon dans sa maison et il dormirait sans qu’il soit trop tard ! Du moins c’est ce qu’il espéra jusqu’à ouvrir la porte de son chez lui. A terre, des pièces trainais, laisser tomber petit à petit jusqu’au salon semblait-il. Mauvais pressentiment ! Smaug avait été trop calme tout à l’heure !

Sans réfléchit, le  hobbit posa les vêtements et la nourriture à l’entrée, ferma la porte tout de même derrière lui et se dirigea presque en courant dans le salon. Et là, ce fut le drame pour Bilbo ! De l’or ! Partout ! Absolument partout ! Ses pièces d’ors ! Son pauvre sol en était pratiquement recouvert dans sa totalité ! Smaug s’était couché dedans, devant le feu, le drap blanc sur ses épaules. Pas très étonnant, il devait avoir froid, mais là n’était pas le problème. Le dragon lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant de refermer les yeux comme si de rien n’était, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Alors le voleur des ombres craqua.

« Il est hors de question que cela reste là. Où avez-vous trouvé tout ça ?!  
-J’ai récupérer mon or, petit hobbit. Je n’ai qu’à sssentir pour le retrouver, tu ne peux me berner ! Ceee n’est pas à toi !  
-… Ce n’est plus vôtre non plus. C’est un cadeau de mes amis.  
-Plus maintenant. » Insista-t-il  
« Ce qui m’appartient, m’appartient ! » S’agaça le hobbit  
-Mais ce que je détiens, devient mien ! » Rétorqua le dragon

Bilbo se retrouva déconcerté par sa réponse, mais que cela ne tienne, Smaug n’était plus un énorme dragon et il pouvait lui tenir tête à présent ! Bien que le hobbit ne se leurrait pas, le lézard restait fortement impressionnant. Ce n’était pas tant l’or qui lui tenait à cœur, mais les circonstances dans lequel il l’avait eu. C’était un présent de ses amis, ses compagnons de voyage ! Et de toute manière, sa maison n’allait pas devenir le nouveau nid du dragon !

Quand le semi-homme se pencha pour continuer de ramasser l’or, il se retrouva soudainement le nez dedans. Couché à son tour, il tourna la tête pour voir sa jambe tenu par la queue du dragon. Il l’avait fait tomber ! Bilbo tenta vainement de se relever, mais Smaug l’attrapa d’un bras, menaçant et en colère.

« Sssi le voleur des ombres esssaye quoi que ce sssoit, je n’hésiterai pas à lui briser les jambes. »

Bilbo déglutit. D’accord, il n’était pas encore prêt à gagner cette guerre, mais il n’allait pas dire son dernier mot là-dessus ! Il ne put pour le moment que rester droit et ne pas bouger, tenu par le bras de Smaug. Celui-ci le regardait et le hobbit ne savait pas si c’était par envie de le bouffer ou autre chose, alors lorsque qu’il le vu s’approcher il était à mi-chemin entre ne pas bouger et lui en coller une… Comme il pouvait… Mais tout ce que fit l’ancien dragon était de le humer.

« U-un problème ?  
-Tu sssens bon…  
-…Quoi ?  
-Plein d’odeurs…  Ceeela m’était inconnus… Ceeertaines en tout cas… Ssssucré…  
-Je… heu… Merci ? » Répondit le hobbit incertain  
« C’essst… Apaisant… »

Le semi-homme se retrouva un peu plus remonter près du dragon. En plus de ne pas comprendre ce soudain changement d’humeur. Les yeux fermé, Smaug avait mis son nez dans les cheveux du voleur des ombres et par un geste un peu idiot et maladroit, Bilbo tenta de connaître l’odeur de son nouveau colocataire. Sans surprise, c’était l’odeur du feu, du charbon qui s’y trouvait. Il n’avait pas l’odorat aussi développer que l’ancien dragon, alors il ne sentit rien de plus, ça picotait son nez, mais ça n’était pas désagréable non plus.

Contre Smaug endormit, le hobbit l’observa. Il senti ses joues prendre des couleurs plus vive… Peut-être, il ne savait pas trop, il s’en fichait de toute manière. A quoi avait bien pu ressembler la vie du dragon ? Qu’est-ce qu’il aimait autre que ce que raconte les légendes ? Dormait-il si souvent ? Quel âge avait-il ? Qu’est-ce qu’il aimait faire ? Plus il le regardait, plus Bilbo avait de question. Il s’endormit ainsi, étrangement tranquille. Tant pis pour le dîner…

Lorsque le hobbit rouvrit les yeux, se fut dans la matinée, avant le dragon. Toujours avant lui. Smaug dormait beaucoup. Avec du mal, Bilbo finit tout de même par s’extirpé de là. Bon, il pouvait peut-être faire concession sur de l’or dans le salon, un peu, pas autre part. Et puis avoir le dragon s’énerver n’était pas bon pour son propre bien. Préparant le déjeuner, au cas où le lézard se déciderait à se lever, il profita du silence et du calme pour finir son présent. Il mangeait et travaillait en même temps jusqu’à apercevoir les boucles brunes de Smaug bouger. Automatiquement, Bilbo se leva et apporta le plat au dragon encore couché sur l’or.

Des morceaux de lapin cuit, jamais de légume. Le dragon ressemblait parfois à un enfant hobbit ne voulant pas manger ce qui était bon pour lui, la seule différence était que le monteur-de-tonneau n’insistait pas, tout simplement parce que Smaug n’était pas un homme au départ. Même s’il s’était mis comme objectif de lui en faire gouter ! Tandis que le lézard dévorait son assiette, Bilbo sortit alors un objet en bois de sa poche pour le donner à son invité.

« J’ai ceci pour vous. »

Smaug attrapa l’objet assez brusquement. Regardant dans tous les sens avant de le rendre à Bilbo. Il était censé faire quoi avec ça ? Du toc, pas d’or ! Enfin si, une fine couche, il l’avait senti. Ce n’était pas une odeur qui pouvait l’échapper.

« Qu’est-ce donc ?  
-C’est ce qu’on appelle une pipe. C’est pour fumer. »

Le hobbit une fois l’objet en question reprit en main, se mit automatiquement à lui montrer. Il fumait normalement dehors, mais il voyait mal un dragon humanoïde assis sur le banc de son jardin. Le moindre curieux finirait dans l’estomac du dragon ! Soufflant des ronds en fumé, Smaug regardait ça avec intérêt jusqu’à vouloir s’y essayer, mais quand il tentât de fumer à son tour, il s’étouffa, toussa puis tira la langue comme dégouté.

« J’ai l’impression qu’on coupe mon feu ! C’essst horrible !  
-Ce n’est pas facile la première fois. » Ria le hobbit. « Le grand Smaug ne peut donc être capable de fumer ? J’en prends note.  
-Je sssuis capable de tout ! » S’indigna le brun

Smaug recommença, en tirant plusieurs grimaça qui faisait rire sans retenu Bilbo. Ce n’était pas bien méchant, juste amusé de la situation. Et le dragon fumait, relâchait la fumé encore et encore jusqu’à s’y habitué et finir par ne plus lâcher l’objet au point que le salon du hobbit soit remplit de fumé. Se levant rapidement, le semi-homme ouvrit ses fenêtres pour ravoir de l’air potable et y voir quelque chose avant de se rassoir au côté de Smaug.

« Ne recommencez pas ! Je ne tiens pas à voir ma maison devenir votre nid personnel, c’est **ma** maison. » Répéta Bilbo  
« C’essst… Plutôt bon. » Admit Smaug en observant la pipe, faisant sourire le hobbit.  
« C’est en tout cas, incroyable ! Je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un fumé autant. Surtout une première fois. Je l’ai fait de mes mains. J’espère que cela vous plait ! J’ai ajouté les bordures d’or pour que cela ne fasse pas tâche avec vos trésors. Le reste est en bois, c’est une pipe assez normal, je ne suis pas artisan.  
-…Pourquoi faire ceeeela ?  
-Hm… Eh bien. Je sais que le feu vous manque. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour vous, simplement. » Sourit le semi-homme.  
« C’est le genre de chose que je ne comprends pas. Je vole, ne donne pas.  
-Contentez-vous de l’utiliser, ce que ‘’vous détenez, devient vôtre’’ ! N’est-ce pas ? »

Bilbo ne s’attendait pas à entendre un merci. Il le savait. Bien que ça n’aurait pas écorché la gorge de Smaug de lui dire ! Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien se contenter du calme et d’une discussion normale avec le dragon. Cela n’arrivait pas tous les jours et c’était agréable de ne pas l’entendre s’énerver ou grogner. Pour autant ce moment de paix ne dura pas toute la journée et la même question que Bilbo commençait à redouter, revenait.

« Quand irai-je mieux ?! » S’agaça le dragon

Le hobbit se sentit prit par une étrange panique. ‘’Quand’’, c’était toute la question. C’était tout ce qui allait arrêter. Ce… Quelque chose. Cette compagnie qu’il appréciait et lui rendait le sourire. Le voleur des ombres se leva, face au dragon, il n’était pas spécialement plus grand que lui, s’approchant doucement. Il répondu sur le ton le plus calme qu’il pouvait prendre. Respirer. Expirer.

« Pas… Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. »

Bilbo avait l’impression de dire cela pour lui, plus que pour Smaug. Ca l’était en réalité, le dragon récupérait assez bien et il était plus proche de la guérison que ce que le hobbit disait, mais le voleur des ombres n’arrivait pas à dire vrai. Il prit le visage de Smaug en main, observa ses yeux. Si dorée, si beau… Oui, Smaug était magnifique. En dragon, en homme, il l’appréciait à présent. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre…Il ne savait trop quoi. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Pas pour tous efforts, simplement, parce qu’il l’appréciait.

Le brun le regardait, ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait le hobbit. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait à faire le semi-homme à le tenir ainsi ! Peu de chose avait de sens depuis qu’il était ainsi. C’était comme réapprendre le fondamentale, mais ça, il était trop fière pour le faire et peu patience, alors il préféra demander directement.

« Quoi ?  
-Tu es beau. » Répondit simplement le hobbit.  
-Ce corps là est mou... Laid… » Grogna Smaug ne sachant trop s’il devait être vexé ou non en réalité.  
« Eblouissant pour moi. » Bilbo se pencha, posa son front contre le sien, souriant. Mêlant son souffle à celui de Smaug. « Magnifique. » Souffla-t-il  
-…Evidemment que je le suis ! » Finit par rétorquer le dragon avec arrogance. Oui, il ne savait pas trop, mais ça n’était pas désagréable ainsi. Oh et puis qu’importe a quoi il ressemblait, il serait toujours mieux que les autres !

Le semi-homme ria doucement, réellement amusé par tant de confiance et surtout par ce changement d’attitude. Il commençait bien trop à l’apprécier. Cela montait en lui, comme un feu brûlant. Une obsession étrange et anormale. Le… Garder…? Il voulait… le garder. En vie. Pour lui… _Juste à lui_. Sans se douter que quelque chose de plus sombre commençait à empoisonner son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai mis tellement de temps que je me demandais si ça valait la peine de le sortir… Et puis je me suis dit que oui. Ce chapitre était écrit depuis des mois et des mois… Seulement, je n’ai plus ma Watsy pour corriger et je n’avais pas envie de poster un chapitre comme ça… Mais aujourd’hui je n’ai pas envie non plus de laisser ce chapitre dans l’ombre… Je ne sais pas si quelqu’un lira ça haha. Mais en tout cas au moins à niveau personnel je préfère le poster finalement.

**Author's Note:**

> Niveau nom version français et original, il se peut que ça soit le bordel, et je m'en excuse. Pour LOTR, pour moi, ce sont les noms français qui prime, mais pour le hobbit, aller savoir la raison, c'est l'original. Pas vraiment une question de meilleur ou pas, j'ai grandi pendant dix ans avec plus LOTR avec le nom Sacquet par exemple... C'est juste l'habitude, je suppose. Dans ma tête, quand bien même c'est la même famille, chose, c'est Bilbo Baggins et Frodon Sacquet. J'ai une super logique, oui...
> 
> Merci à ma Watsy d'avoir bien voulu corriger mon texte, j'ai désormais une bêta-correctrice et ça va faire du bien à mes textes !


End file.
